


Four is Four of Five

by Meowmix21



Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Meowmix's Vio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix21/pseuds/Meowmix21
Summary: Four explains about themselves and Shadow
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199603
Kudos: 49





	Four is Four of Five

As she walked back into camp she ignored others. Carefully she grabbed the sheath of the Four Sword. She really didn’t want to deal with four versions of herself. She was having enough problems with one already.

Hyrule made a startled noise when she picked up the sword, “Four really doesn’t want anyone touching that.”

“He asked me to bring it to him. They said as long as I only touch the scabbard it’s safe.”

“Touching other parts is unsafe?”

Wild shrugged, it wasn’t her place to answer that question. Walking to where she had emerged from the woods.

She giggled as she chucked the sword into the woods letting out a loud, “YEET!”

Wind laughed as the rest looked at her in surprise. 

Time glared, “Wild you can’t just throw swords!”

She blinked at him, “I do that all the time in battle.”

“Battle is different. You just threw Four’s sword into the woods for no reason.”

“He asked me to.”

Time was obviously lost for a response to that. 

Everyone jumped when a flash came from the woods.

When Four came out of the woods after the flash, his eyes were in a violet glare, “Did you really have to throw it that far?”

“It was really fun.”

Hyrule studied Four’s face, “Are you okay? It looks like you’ve been crying.”

“Nothing’s wrong. We just learned something amazing.” His smile almost split his face.

“Then why are you crying?”

“First we have to explain why our name is Four.”

Warriors obviously trying to lighten the tension joked, “You know talking about yourself in plural is a sign of insanity?”

“Not if there’s more than one of us in here.”

“Um, I think that proves the point.”

Four’s eyes turned blue suddenly, “Why is Vio always right?”

His eyes had changed to purple, “Because I’m the smart one. You owe me five rubies.”

He yelled, eyes green, “Were the same person its all of our money! Betting against each other is pointless.”

The group was starting at him.

“Oh, screw it.” Four lifted his sword high, and suddenly there were four, well Fours.

The one in the red tunic waved, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Legend blinked, “I did that on one of my quests, but there were only three people.”

The green one blinked, “Who did you have?”

“Red, Blue and Green.”

“You didn’t get the smart one?”

“There’s supposed to be a smart one?”

Motioning toward the purple Four, “Vio is our brain cell. I mean we occasionally share it but Vio is definitely the smart one of the group.”

Wind was rapidly looking between the four, “So who is who?”

“I’m Green, I’m usually in charge and technically the leader.” 

He motioned towards Blue who was scowling at Vio, “That’s Blue, he’s the main fighter. We can all fight of course, but he’s the one that enjoys. He also is the most abrasive of us. We apologize in advance.”

Blue snorted, “Oh big words, stealing the brain cell?”

Green ignored him pointing at Red, “That’s Red, he likes to make sure everyone is happy. Hates when we fight with each other. It’s been harder recently, with us not splitting. It’s easier to have arguments when we’re looking at each other and not just voices in our shared headspace.”

He grimaced, “Prevents the migraines as well.”

“Splitting is just nice sometimes. We can each enjoy what we like to do individually then. We did it often before joining this quest, haven’t since.” He tapped the side of his head, “It was getting a little crowded in here.”

Red was hugging Vio, “Green, why don’t me and Vio sit down while you explain? He’s getting tired.”

The already worried expressions of the other two strengthened. Vio had started crying again and was leaning into Red for support. 

Blue sighed, “Right lets him get him sitting down.” He pretended to look around the group for a spot. “There’s a spot next to Twilight. Let’s set him down there.”

Twilight was surprised at how close they had set down Vio beside him. Red was holding Vio’s knee leaning into him, pushing Vio even further towards him. 

Vio curled into himself when he was sat down burying his head into his knees. If Twilight’s hearing wasn’t so strong been able to hear the crying that was causing Vio to shake. 

Noticing the oddly guilty look Red was giving him, leaning even more into Vio. He went with his instincts. Scooped the hurt pup up and into his lap. His arms wrapped around the injured pup safe.

Vio hiccupped when he was moved before melting into his lap. The grateful looks from Vio’s brothers, told him his instincts had been right.”

He listened to Green explain what had occurred on their quest. Vio’s crying slowly eased as he slumped over asleep.

When Green finished talking, he looked over at his brothers, obviously concerned. 

Time was the first to speak, “While we’re glad, you shared this with us. I hope you’ll feel comfortable spitting around us. I’m just concerned about your, brother correct?” 

Green nodded.

“Well, all of you look like you’ve been crying. Vio has cried himself to sleep. I know we’re all worried, but you said nothing was wrong?”

“When we were talking with Wild he asked us about our,” Green’s voice caught, “our shadow.”

Wild flipped her slate around pointing at the picture, everyone squinted to see the image. It was one of the first pictures, she zoomed the image into the space near Four which had no shadow, “I was confused because his shadow wasn’t there at first.”

“At first?”

“Well look at this photo it’s from last week,” it was the same she showed Four earlier, zooming into the spot under Four. The shadow under Four was slightly off.

Green swallowed thickly, “You have all seen us react to your stories about ‘Dark’ Links.”

Time nodded as did others that had given similar tales.

“We didn’t have a Dark Link, we had,” he took a deep breath, but his voice shook, “We had Shadow.”

Having said the name, Green had to take several breathes before continuing, ignoring the more concerned looks of the group. Those who had memories of what Dark Links where like and the tricks that they could pull.

“He was formed from our shadow and quite frankly he kicked our ass the first time we fought. He was working for Vaati and we thought he was as evil as Vaati and Gannon.” Green expression softened as he glanced at Vio.

“When Vio realized we wouldn’t be able to find the dark mirror without insider information he pretended to go over to their side.”

Blue laughed, “He was really convincing. We all swore revenge for his betrayal. He hadn’t told us his plan.”

Red smiled, “Well his explanation was pretty good later. We suck at acting. Vaati and Gannon would have known something was up if we just tried to act betrayed.”

Green agreed, “As Vio spent time on the dark side. He got close to Shadow, he realized he wasn’t evil. He was just another one of us, he was just being tricked by Vaati.”

Red smiled, “Vio made him realize this, and in the end. Shadow gave his life to seal the dark mirror.” His voice turned ecstatic, “It turns out he didn’t die, just got weakened. He’s starting to heal! He thinks he’ll be able to become corporal again soon! Shadow just has to keep being near Twilight to heal.”

Twilight snorted, “Is that why Vio had burrowed his way into my side?”

“Shadow obviously is always closest to Vio so it makes sense that Vio spends time next to you.”

“Why would Shadow be closer to Vio than the rest of you?”

They all blushed.

Blue managed to squeak out, “Vio and Shadow were, um, really close.”

The group looked confused.

“Like really, really, close.”

Warriors blinked, “You mean those two where fu-”

Times growl stopped Warriors finishing the word.

Red’s voice was enraged, “DON’T YOU DARE CHEAPEN OUR BROTHERS’ LOVE THAT WAY!” Tear tracks where streaked down his cheeks, but he was glaring at Warriors with rage in his eyes.

Warriors had leaned as far back as he could in his seat, he placed his hands up placating, “Sorry.”

Red sat back down next to Vio looking over worried, Vio hadn’t woken up. He had barely moved.

Green rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah did I forget to mention that Red is a bit protective of our emotions?” 

Legend snorted, “You don’t say, never would have guessed.”

Green sighed, “Let’s just say it was obviously how close they were. When we are merged and think about Shadow. We can feel the deep sorrow and romantic love that Vio feels for Shadow.” 

Blue chuckled, “We just don’t look to hard into the details of Vio’s memories about Shadow.”

Legend nodded, “Explains why Vio is the most effected. You guys lost a brother. He lost the man he loved. Knowing he’s healing must have been a shock.”

Red replied, “Yeah. I think it brought back his grief full force, even knowing Shadow’s healing has hit him the hardest.” Red cocked his head, “Well Shadow is also pretty shook up. It’s just harder to tell as we can’t see him outside the images on the slate.”

Twilight looked down, “Any idea on how long until the rest of us can met him?”

Green smiled at the easy acceptance, “He said two to three weeks. We’ll get more details as time goes on. We can communicate with Wild’s device as it shows Shadow and he can use sign to answer.”

Twilight nodded before looking over at Wild, “Any chance of desert?”

Red smiled, “Do you have the ingredients for Durian Bread, I know I’m interested on trying your favorite dish.”

“I can make a version of it, it works best in an oven but my cast iron pot might work.”

The rest of the group turned gladly to the new topic of favorite foods. When Blue mentioned that the dinner they just had was their favorite they got dirty looks.

Cooking desert went over much better for Wild this time. The others accepted when she declined their help. She did have Sky mash up the durians, much to his enjoyment. Everyone enjoyed the new desert, Twilight doing his best not to land any crumbs on Vio. Soon enough it was time for bed. Four remerging before turning in.

Twilight sat down for his watch as close as he could to his cub and leave him enough room to sleep comfortably. Purple eyes smiled up at Twilight as the spot Twilight chose left him practically sitting on Four. The eyes changed to green as his eyes closed getting some sleep in before his shift after Twilight.


End file.
